Comfort
by teamkaidan
Summary: Kaidan x Cortez. Kissing is as far as this one goes. Possible smut soon, but not in this entry.


"Meet me in the starboard observation deck," Read Cortez when he woke up. He had wondered why his arms were empty, but he quickly saw the note in the major's place. A smile grew across his face, and he got out from under the covers. Steve sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes. He was still pretty proud about last night and confident for the future.

Considering he was meeting Kaidan, he figured he should get ready first. He walked over to the sink and turned it on. He brushed his teeth with the brush and toothpaste Kaidan left, pretending Shepard was still there. After he spat, he splashed some warm water on his face. He scrubbed his face really well, and he put lotion on afterwards. Steve was bound and determind to look his best for the major.

After he crossed the room, got in the elevator, and rode up to the crew deck, he stood in front of his destination and took a deep breath. His eyes were closed and he ran his hands down his face. His confidence wasn't gone, but he was naturally getting nervous. He hung his hands by his waist and shook them a bit, then he opened the door.

"Well, good morning," Kaidan said. When Cortez first entered the room, Kaidan was sitting on the couch facing the window. However, the major's attention was quickly grabbed by Steve. "Come have a seat."

Cortez grinned and made his way to the couch next to the one Kaidan was on. He was the most nervous he'd been since Robert proposed to him. "Oh, come on over here," Kaidan said with a smirk. "I made us breakfast." Boy, was Steve hesitant.

Cortez went to sit next to Alenko. He placed his hands on his knees, looked at the military ration corn beef hash, hash browns, and two glasses of orange juice on the table in front of them. "I really appreciate it," said Cortez. He looked Kaidan in the eyes. He smiled and shook his head a little. Was everybody on this ship so friendly?

"It's my pleasure," replied Kaidan, "now eat up. Who knows when we'll be in action again?" With that, Kaidan took up his glass and drank about half of it. He could've kissed Cortez right then and there, but he wanted to make sure he was comfortable with it.

"Right," Cortez said with satisfaction. He took up a forkful of corn beef hash and ate it. As he was chewing, he thought, "Wow. Shepard really knew how to pick his men." Cortez asked Kaidan, "So, what time did you get up?" The taste of mint and beef wasn't necessarily appetizing.

"Couldn't have been any later than 6." Cortez looked at the clock. It read "6:38 AM". "What about yourself? You look good, like you've been up and running for a while, actually," Kaidan asked. Alenko was getting flirty, but Cortez wasn't quite getting it. At leasthe wasn't showing it. He was always one to drop hints.

Steve smiled to himself and looked down for a second. He was nervous, and Kaidan found that adorable. He knew he was getting somewhere. "Couldn't have been any later than 6:20, and yeah, I got ready. Just the basics. Brushing my teeth, you know."

"Must be why you aren't eating much," Kaidan said with a chuckle following shortly afterwards. "Toothpaste never did make many things taste better."

"It never made anything taste better," Cortez said jokingly. He was able to hold eye contact with Kaidan now. It was a strong sense of security.

Kaidan laughed a little. It felt good having the both of them getting so comfortable with each other. Both of them got butterflies in their guts. Kaidan placed his hand on Cortez's left cheek. It's just breakfast, you know. You were cute when you were sleeping. Much couldn't have changed in the 15 minutes after I left."

After that was said, Cortez put his right hand on Kaidan's left shoulder and started tlean in. Both men had their eyes closed and heavy hearts. When their lips met, a big wave of relief hit the two. Their lips were locked only for a few seconds, but that was all they needed. Afterwards, they rested forehead to forehead, and their noses were touching.

"I needed that so bad," Steve whispered to Kaidan.

"And I needed what you did for me," he replied, also in a whisper. Their hands met, and they both inhaled deeply and quietly. Kaidan gently rubbed his thumbs over Cortez's fingers. They'd never been more comfortable than they were sitting on that couch, scooting in closer to one another, with an unfinished breakfast and many more kisses to come.


End file.
